Crazier
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Inspired by song Crazier by Taylor Swift. A lovey dovey moment on the beach between 2D and Noodle.


**Crazier**

Noodle and 2D were outside, sitting in Plastic Beach. 2D had missed her so much. He was so happy she was back. He began to realize so much since she had been gone for so long. Like how much he really cared for her and that he really loved her. That's right. He _loved_ her. They starred off into the sunset. 2D smiled enjoying his time spent with her. He looked over to her. She was now nineteen and she had grown so much since he last saw her. He wanted to tell her so badly how much he cared for her but the words didn't want to come out.

"'ey Noodle?"

"Yes 2D?"

2D stuttered. "You-you 'ave no idea 'ow much I 'ad missed yeh."

2D smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I missed you too, 2D." Noodle hugged him. He was shocked at first but hugged her back. She laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his head on her head. The pelican and seagull were playing with the things that were found all across the beach.

"Seagull, what's this thing do?"

"It plays music." The seagull said annoyed.

"How do you turn it on?"

The seagull pushed a button with it's beak but it didn't turn on.

"It won't work."

The pelican began to kick the radio and bite at the button.

"How smart. This pelican is a moron."

Finally the pelican bit it hard enough, and hurting his beak in the process, and it turned on. Stat icky at first but then it smoothed out and played the song Crazier by Taylor Swift. 2D and Noodle could hear the music loud enough and 2D got the idea in his head.

"'ey Noodle? Would yeh like to dance?" 2D blushed and smiled.

"I'd love to."

2D stood up and gave Noodle his hand. She grabbed it and took it thankfully. He put his arm around her waist and her hand on his shoulder while the hands had held each other.

_I've never gone with the wind Just let it flow Let it take me where it wants to go Till you open the door There's so much more I've never seen it before_

Noodle laid her head on 2D's shoulder and put her arms around his neck. He put both his arms around her waist. He smiled and blushed furiously. 2D began to think rather quickly.

_I was trying to fly But I couldn't find wings Then you came along And you changed everything _

The song began to remind Noodle of 2D so much. How much he meant to her and did change everything for her.

_You lift my feet off the groundYou spin me aroundYou make me crazier, crazierFeels like I'm falling and II'm lost in your eyesYou make me_

_Crazier, Crazier, Crazier_

2D's thoughts were telling him to kiss her, tell her how much he loved her. It was so hard though because he didn't know how she would react. Would she love him back? Would she slap him and walk away? He took her hand and spun her around in a circle. She looked up at him. He looked into her eyes.

_I watched from a distance as youMade life your own Every sky was your own kind of blueAnd I wanted to know how that would feelAnd you made it so realYou showed me something that I couldn't seeYou opened my eyes and you made me believe_

He stroked her cheek and then her hair.

"What?" Noodle asked him shyly.

"You're beautiful." 2D smiled. They both blushed. 2D then picked her up off her feet and spun her around in a big circle. She giggled.

_You lift my feet off the groundYou spin me aroundYou make me crazier, crazierFeels like I'm falling and II'm lost in your eyesYou make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

He put her back on the ground. She starred up into his eyes and he starred back. Neither of them wanted this moment to ever end.

"Noodle? I 'ave somefink to tell yeh. I should've realized this a long time ago."

Noodle looked at 2D intently. Waiting to hear what he had to say.

_OhhhhBaby you showed me what livin' is forI don't wanna hide anymore_

_Oh, Ohh_

2D was nervous but he just said it and got it out of his system.

"I love yeh Noodle."

Noodle looked at him surprised.

"I love you too 2D."

2D looked at her smiling.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have for a long time."

"Me too. It took you being gone for so long for me to realize t'is. I feel 'orrible about it t'ough." 2D frowned and looked down. Noodle pushed his head back up with her finger.

"It's alright. It's better late than never."

2D smiled. They starred at each other for a while. 2D leaned in towards her and she filled in the space between them and they kissed. 2D held her tightly and she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

_You lift my feet off the ground You take me awayYou make me crazier, crazierFeels like I'm falling and II'm lost in your eyesYou make me crazier, crazier, crazierCrazier, Crazier_

The song began to come to an end. And 2D and Noodle pulled apart. 2D whispered to her.

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I promise." She said.

They held each other tightly. 2D began to think. How were they going to explain this to Russel and Murdoc now? He thought to himself that maybe he should save that for another time and just enjoy the moment spent with Noodle right now.


End file.
